


Pela Itália com amor

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, Food, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Esta é verdadeira comida italiana, Dai-chan. E é também o prato que faço melhor, não compreendo porque não possas come-lo.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Pela Itália com amor

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Pela Itália com amor**

_1 - O que é isso?_

Daiki levou o prato à mesa, com ar cheia de expectativa, mas só encontrou o olhar duvidoso de Kei.

“O que deveria ser isso?” perguntou, a tomar os pauzinhos e a começar a tocar o conteúdo do prato.

Daiki fez uma cara e afastou os pauzinhos.

“Não sejas tão picuinhas, Kei-chan. Só é mozzarella, é queijo.”

Inoo não alterou a sua expressão; cruzou os braços e apoiou-se contra o encosto da cadeira.

“Eu não como isso. Tem um aspeto lodoso, não agrada-me.” protestou, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Arioka suspirou, a passar-se uma mão na cara.

“Sempre dizes que gosta tanto da comida italiana, Kei. Nem sequer provaste-a, como podes dizer que não agradas-te?”

Mas Kei não respondeu. Saiu da mesa e foi a sentar-se no sofá, ainda com os braços cruzados.

Daiki não preocupou-se muito; encolheu os ombros e começou a comer, consciente do feito que se tivesse ficado com fome, Kei ia rebaixar-se a comer a mozzarella.

Mas foi irremovível, e Daiki surpreendeu-se pela sua obstinação.

Podia fazer como queria, da próxima vez.

Se gostava da comida italiana que dizia ele, podia preparar ele o jantar.

_2 – Iguaria_

“Não posso comer ovos e toucinho para jantar, Kei, percebes isso?” disse-lhe Daiki, a olhar espantado a carbonara que o maior tinha metido à frente dele.

Kei fez uma expressão em principio surpreendida, e depois amargurada.

“Esta é verdadeira comida italiana, Dai-chan. E é também o prato que faço melhor, não compreendo porque não possas come-lo.” argumentou, a fazer uma cara de desapontamento.

O menor abanou com a cabeça firmemente, a afastar o prato com um gesto muito claro.

“Não posso come-la para jantar. Não cairia-me bem, e quem sabe quanto demoraria para digeri-la. Não tenho intenção de passar uma noite de inferno só porque tu não podes cozinhar algo mais leve!” foi atrás dele, a fazer-se escuro na cara.

Inoo não disse nada mais.

Tomou o seu prato e foi ao salão.

Daiki ouviu-o murmurar algo semelhante a 'princesa delicada', mas não comentou.

Estava farto daquelas discussões inúteis.

_3 – Dama e o Vagabundo_

“Nunca viste Dama e o Vagabundo?”

Daiki esbugalhou os olhos, surpreendido.

Kei ergueu as sobrancelhas, com ar confundido.

“Não, Dai-chan, nunca. Mas que tem que ver com o jantar?” perguntou-lhe, a olhar mais e mais duvidoso o prato à frente dele.

Arioka corou ligeiramente, a olhar desolado o esparguete com almôndegas.

“Não preocupes-te, Kei-chan. Não importa, há... há dois cães que comem o mesmo esparguete e eventualmente...” mordeu-se um lábio, a fazer uma cara.

Inoo ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu-lhe.

“Beijam-se?” perguntou, a tomar o esparguete com o garfo e a dar-lhe isso.

Daiki teria gostado de recusar-se, tinha-se sentido já bastante ridículo.

Mas com o olhar cheio de expectativa de Kei, não pôde evita-lo.

Meteu o esparguete entre os lábios e deixou a outra ponta a Inoo.

Quando os seus lábios encontraram-se, Daiki continuou a beija-lo, por muito tempo.

E quando se afastaram, Inoo ria, feliz.

“Esta é a comida italiana de que ambos gostamos, não é, Dai-chan?”


End file.
